


Blow Me One Last Kiss

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: It was soothing him, that quietness, that immobility in the younger man's features. It was as though it was forcing him to stay calm as well. A 91 Days fanfiction. Nero x Avilio Smut!





	

"Starting from today, I'll be your brother." Kneeling before him, Avilio said as he kissed the back of other man's hand, his amber eyes glistening heavily in the dark room.

They truly could be captivating, those eyes, Nero pondered. They had some kind of… of incomprehensible magnetism Nero couldn't help but wonder about, even back at the time when they met in that shady bar at the Island. There had been no fear in them, no hesitation, no remorse. Only straightforwardness and strength. Back then, though, he had expected nothing from that boy. After all, Avilio looked like the average social climber, though with a good head and a lot of ambition. There had been many like him, many that had succeeded in the mafia, but even more that were now feeding fishes in the nearby river.

"Why are you smiling?" The young man inquired. Still kneeling in front of the taller man, he looked up at Nero, parting his lips from the older man's hand.

"Nothing." Nero shrugged. He smiled with a sad air. "Just remembering the times when things were simpler. Well, I guess the family wasn't as prosperous as now, still… Things were simpler… Even for you, I can say it must have been tough for you to work for us, all this time."

"I chose to stay by your side." Avilio replied with a firm voice, his expression unreadable but the amber orbs even now locking with Nero's darker ones. "Didn't you believe in my words?"

"I did… I do." Nero rushed to answer before watching the smaller man kissing his hand again.

There it was, resting on his knee, the hand that was holding the gun that had taken the life of his younger brother.

Sitting like a marble statue on the sofa, he was staring at the gun. He could swear drops of Frate's blood had spurted on it, when he fired. But in the dark, he couldn't see anything. He couldn't do anything but gripping at the gun like a madman, so hard his white and trembling knuckles were almost hurting him. He did know he should let go of it, he knew it would be bad if someone from the family found him with it in his hand. Even if they came up with the perfect reasons to justify that murder, seeing him holding that still would look fishy for some. A shiver went down Nero's spine. If they found out… All of their efforts till now would go to waste; what he did… would have been meaningless.

Yet, the gun was there. He simply couldn't let go of it. And yet did Avilio kept on kissing him. As if he was a kid who just hurt his hand and got to be kissed by his mom until the pain flew away. But this time it wasn't his mother who was kissing him. It was his very accomplice. Nero found himself staring at the usual placid face in search of some kind of approbation, of support… But nothing came out. In the same time, it was soothing him, that quietness, that immobility in the younger man's features. It was as though it was forcing him to stay calm as well.

"As long as you believe in me, that's all that matters." Aviolio spoke between two kisses, his lips slowly stretching into a gentle smile. "My word only you'll never have to doubt. Trust me, only me."

Aviolio's mouth moved to meet the barrel of the gun. He was now licking the copper metal, his tongue not ignoring a single place, not even the last trace of powder. He had licked the gun thoroughly and now had reached the tip of the cannon.

"Avilio… What are you…?"

Without answering, the younger man wrapped the tip of the barrel with his lips, then slowly, very slowly, swallowed the metallic cylinder, inch by inch, until it was whole engulfed in his mouth. Unhurriedly bobbing his head back and forth, the young man proceeded to what Nero hesitatingly assessed to be a virtual blowjob. Was it disturbing him? Not truly, in all honesty. Maybe inappropriate for that moment, but nothing more. And Nero couldn't explain why, but the way the smaller man would tilt his head and look at him while "blowing" that damn gun… was rather erotic. He had never believed he would see some day that Avilio doing such a thing… Before Nero knew it, something was already growing hard in his pants.

"Stop that. Why are you even doing that?" With his free hand, he tried to push the other man's head away. However the latter just seized it, clutching firmly at it and forcing Nero to get hold of his head. Which was what he did.

Frowning involuntarily, Nero felt the soft texture of Avilio's hair under his palm. It was certainly the first time he was touching it, and, somewhat, he regretted he hadn't done that earlier. That is… At first sight, with that short, serious haircut, Nero couldn't have guessed that his friend's mane was actually as soft and silky as a newborn's. How restful could that be, all together with the younger man's calm and familiar expression. Nero couldn't stop touching Avilio's hair, caressing it and rolling unruly locks between his fingers, eyes constantly locked on the smaller man's face; and in the same time the lips started to move faster on the gun… till he couldn't hold it back anymore.

In a grunt that betrayed his impatience, Nero quickly pulled Avilio closer before crushing his lips against the latter's thinner ones, forcefully, hungrily. Avilio didn't struggle. Throwing his head back, he let Nero sweeping his lips, sliding between them. He moaned lightly as Nero deepened their embrace, his arms now circling the smaller man's waist, his tongue invading the latter's mouth. It tasted bitter.

"Damn it." Abruptly tearing himself from the other male, Nero cursed before pushing Avilio on the sofa. "You'd better be good at it."

One minute later, they were both half naked, rock hard and grinding against each other. Neither could Nero get tired listening to the little moan of pleasure uttered by the man beneath him, nor could he divert his luscious stare from Avilio's rosy flush face. And the only times he wasn't looking at it, it only meant he had shifted lower to bite and suck at the alabaster skin of his shoulder. Every time, it would elicit a sharp cry – a sweet, thrilling, lustful cry – from Avilio, then make the latter bend his back to meet Nero's ministrations. It was frustrating, for both of them, and the teary plead in the younger man's eyes did nothing but steadily rouse that brutish fire in Nero's belly.

At long last, getting rid of the last remains of indecision, the older man pulled the younger one's pants and underwear down, then, in a swift move, brought the latter's thin legs straight up in the air. His mind blank because of the urge, Nero kneeled on the sofa behind Avilio's legs, held onto them for leverage and, as though he was moved by some invisible hand, he eased himself into the younger male.

"Aaah!..." Avilio cried again, but this time it was louder. He was obviously in pain.

"S-sorry!" Nero apologized, nonetheless he didn't stop. The heat trapping his flesh was more than unbearable, and the more he plunged inside, the closer to lose his mind he would get. A croaky groan went past Nero's lips. He couldn't move at all. That tight furnace was making it totally impossible for him to budge, and it was growing painful even for him. "Avilio. Relax…. Relax just a little…."

Avilio wasn't listening – more exactly, at that moment, he wasn't able to listen to anything at all. That always stern and impassible face was now torn in pain while the younger man's hands were clasping hard at the sofa's cushions.

"Sorry, Avilio, I'm sorry…" Constantly, Nero repeated. He bent forward and once more captured the other male's lips, this time more softly, more leisurely. "I'm sorry…I'm gonna move now."

With a measured pace, Nero angled his hips backwards and pulled his pulsating manhood out before filling Avilio again. Same cry from the latter. Same sensation of close madness for Nero. The aching, though, seemed to slightly fade away with each thrust, giving place to a maddening pleasure only – even if he couldn't say whether it was the same for Avilio who was now panting loudly beneath the taller man. Nero could see his body violently jerking back and forth as he shoved himself deep in him, he could feel his ass shaking when he fondled at his thighs; yet, looking at the face he was making (the eyebrows frowned, the eyes averting Nero's and the jaws all tensed), it was really hard to figure out if he truly liked it or not. A quick glance downward showed him the smaller man's swollen cock still was pressing flat against his stomach… So did that mean it didn't feel that bad for him?

"Avilio…" Nero said. "I'm gonna touch it now, okay? Tell me if you don't like it…"

"No, Nero," For the first time since they had been at it, Avilio's voice raised, "You don't have to… Aan!" Avilion's back arched painfully.

Nero was pumping him fast. Was his hand too rough for the younger man? Maybe he wanted him to go more slowly? Nero could care less about all that jazz. The body beneath him was starting to respond to his. Avilio was now thrusting his hips upward to meet Nero's stroking, then would buck them back, impaling himself on the other male's stiffness. His expression also had changed drastically. Those distant amber orbs were now looking intently at the callous hand that was pleasuring him with an unshakable eagerness, and his voice would gradually get louder and louder, especially when the taller man's fingers would dwell on the tip of his engorged cock, teasing his urethra.

"Nero…" He whined. "Nero… Feels good…."

Nero smiled. "Yeah, it feels good for me too. And they're already dripping, both of ours."

"Nero… Ah-aah! I w ant to come… I want to come!"

Hearing the younger male's pleading, Nero's blood boiled in his veins. His cock was throbbing insanely in Avilio's hole, begging for release. So, granting his friend's demand, he clasped tighter at the younger man's legs, then started increasing his speed. They were both rocking hard against each other, their skin sweaty and slippery from their precum, their eyes shrouded by a veil of lust. At that precise moment, Nero could think about nothing anymore. Qualms about his family, guilt, shame, everything was gone. All that he wanted was the promise of relief the younger man's body would grant him.

"Ah! Aa!" Avilio whimpered lusciously. "Nero, I'm coming! Mmn- Haa…Coming!"

Lust had overtaken both their bodies. It didn't take long before they abandoned themselves to the pleasure, Nero letting go deep in Avilio's warmth with a coarse grunt, and the latter's hot liquid spilling all over his chest, dirtying the older man's hand which was still gripping hard at him. Nero had to lean on the sofa's back not to collapse on top of Avilio, and for few minutes they both remained there, motionless, out of breath. Avilio was the first one to regain his thoughts.

"We should go back to talk to the others now." He said.

"Yeah, we should…" Nero replied, kind of dizzy from his climax. "But a little later, okay?" He finally pulled out and sat back on the sofa. He sighed but, briskly, started. "The gun! I had it in my hand, right before! Where did I…"

"Here." Now sitting on the sofa as well, Avilio showed him the gun he had been so familiar with, only few minutes ago. He stood up before picking up his clothes from the floor. "I'll take care of it. You just have to worry about looking like a decent person again."

"Okay…" Nero replied rather tiredly while watching Avilio putting his pants back. Somehow, he regretted they hadn't lit the room. He would have like to see the naked body of the man he had just fucked. That was truly shameful-

"Nero."

"Ah?" He started again. Back from his daydreaming.

"Your pants. Button them correctly."

"Ah… Yeah."

Fully clothed again, Avilio walked out and closed the door behind him without a single look back.

THE END


End file.
